Baby's and children's play yards, cribs, bassinets, and cradles often utilize accessory covers in order to improve the safety and enjoyment of the child and the convenience to the parents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,669, for example, discloses a crib safety shield that surrounds the side panels of a baby crib in order to protect the baby while in the crib. This basic type of crib safety shield operates to protect the child from slipping through openings of the crib, prevent children outside of the crib from touching the child within the crib, and prevents toys and other items from slipping out of the crib.
Another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,408 to Sherman. Sherman's patent discloses a container liner with integral handle cover that is directed towards lining the inside of a container while providing a flap that extends beyond the edges of the handle in order to wrap around the container's handle. While Sherman's patent discloses a device that lines the inner portion of a container, it fails to disclose a device that operates to also line the exterior of the container.
Another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,790 to Bloomfield. Bloomfield's patent discloses a crib cover that protects the interior of the crib from drafts or cold. The system improves upon the above patents by disclosing a combined inner and outer cover and lining that attaches at the four sides of the crib to a bottom lining. In this manner, Bloomfield's invention serves to seal the interior of the crib from drafts that may enter from the side of bottom of the crib.
Another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,613 to Rohan. Rohan's patent discloses a baby carriage protector that provides sanitary protection to the carriage while protecting the body of the infant while in the carriage. Rohan's device comprises a water-proof lining for the carriage that features an elastic edge lining to wrap around the edges of the crib and attach the lining to the carriage.
Another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,857 to Whatman et al., which discloses a liner for an infant bed. Whatman's patent discloses a baby crib liner that attaches to the top rails of the baby crib in order to prevent the baby from passing through the walls of the baby crib. Whatman's device features breathable or mesh side walls in order that the baby may receive fresh air and be viewed from outside the crib.
Another such baby crib cover is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,978 to Akin. Akin's cover features a bottom platform and four side walls that serve to protect the crib from soiling by the baby. Akin's cover attaches to the crib by a series of straps that attach the vertical portions of the cover to the crib. The cover further features a zipper at each of the joints between the vertical flaps in order that, when applied to a crib, all sides of the crib are protected.
Yet another such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,191 to Chan, which discloses a replaceable two-level crib drape. Chan's device comprises a main drape and upper drape wherein the main drape surrounds the bottom portion of the crib walls and the upper drape rests atop the main drape and surrounds the upper portion of the drape walls. A series of zippers is used in order to attach the various portions of the drapes.
A toy storage cover for portable play yards is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,687,927 and 6,895,611, both to Tharalson et al. Tharalson's patents disclose a toy storage cover that includes four outer panels shaped to surround the outer walls of a play yard and a bottom panel that is used to serve as a mattress pad at the base of the play yard. In this manner, Tharalson's device is directed towards converting a play yard into a toy storage container. In various embodiments of Tharalson's invention, the invention also features pockets along the outside of the cover, such that additional toys may be stored in the pockets along the outside of the cover.
The above devices disclose varying means for covering baby play yards, cribs, and bassinets. While many of the above devices protect a baby from falling out of a crib, they are not directed towards protecting the crib from soiling. Meanwhile, while other devices cover baby play yards, none of these devices are directed towards providing a liner to baby play yards such that the baby may play in a play yard that features the liner, babies may soil the liner, and the liner may be removed for washing. Thus, their remains a long felt need in the art for a play yard liner that protects the play yard while allowing babies and children to play inside the play yard.